Be Careful Where You Hide The Sims
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Sora is curious to see why Riku has been getting less sleep. The reason? Riku's been playing Sims 2.


A/N: Ah, fluff. I love Kingdom Hearts, but I am nervous writing a Kingdom Hearts fic. I don't think I'll be able to get the characters down write. I was playing the Sims the last time I was at my friends house so that gave me the idea for this. The household we were in had the residents as Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, Sora, and Riku. Sora and Riku were having a pillow fight. I thought it was cute. I know in the Ps2 version of the Sims 2 guys can get married, so I'm guessing they can get married in the computer version. I'm not sure, since senpai refused to let me couple up her sims. Or kill them. Anyway...Square Enix characters are my weak point, so please tell me if I did okay, please! So without further ado, please enjoy my attempt.

* * *

"Open up Riku!" Sora called from outside Riku's bedroom. Riku responded to the brown haired boy's yell by groaning and burying his face in his pillow. Normally, Riku would be up and out by now, ready to spend the day with his secret crush, but he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. He just wanted to go back to sleep. The pounding on his door was keeping him up though.

"Ung! Go away Sora! I'm sleeping!" Riku yelled, although it was muffled by the pillow.

"No way! I'm coming in anyway," Sora said as he picked the lock; Riku liked his privacy. Sora opened the door and walked in. Riku moved slightly so he could take a small peak at the brunette. His 15 year old best friend was wearing a black, hooded vest and baggy jeans held up by a red belt. The silver haired boy had bought him that vest for his last birthday. He was glad he actually wore it.

"C'mon Riku. We were supposed to hang out today," Sora whined, poking the boy in the shoulder. Riku swatted his hand away and moved the pillow so it covered his head. Sora sighed and sat down on the chair in front of Riku's desk, crossing his legs. He reached over and grabbed a box of paperclips. He began tossing them one by one at the tired boy. After the 23rd paperclip, Riku wanted to wring Sora's tiny neck, but he doubted the boy would like him very much if he did so. Annoyed, he threw his pillow at him.

"Do you want me to kill you Sora?" Riku growled as his head no longer had a comfy cushion thanks to the brunette.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't. Why are you so exhausted anyway? Usually you're up by now," Sora asked, spinning around in the chair. Riku gave up. There was no possible way to get any sleep with him there. He sat up and stretched. Sora giggled at his appearance. The normal Riku had a confident look and a lax but still neat appearance, silver hair straight and brushed. Morning Riku (or more like afternoon) was the opposite. Silver hair was messy and sticking out everywhere and baggy pajama's were wrinkled and unbuttoned. Riku had an annoyed, sleepy look on his face, which Sora thought was adorable. Despite how cool Riku normally was, the silver haired 16 year old was awfully cute.

"I was doing something important, that's all!" Riku snapped as he got up to change. The older boy pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the hamper. It took Sora a moment to realize that he was staring at his muscular body. He wiped the drool from his lower lip and looked away, just in case Riku caught him.

He looked away from the boy'shalf naked body and noticed a game case on the floor. Written in bold white letters were the words "_**The Sims 2"**_. Two people were goofily posing on the cover.

The Sims? He knew the Sims was fun, but he didn't expect Riku of all people to be into it. Was this what kept him up all night? And if so, what the hell was he doing that was so fun?

"Hey Sora, I'll be back. I'm going to see if anyone left me any bacon," Riku said, now, to Sora's secret displeasure, wearing a shirt. He headed quickly out of the room. Sora knew Riku's three older brothers Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz weren't much for sharing, especially when it came to food. As soon as the door closed behind him, Sora began to search for his friend's laptop. He knew it was somewhere.

It wasn't anywhere on his desk or in its computer bag. He got down and all four as searched under his bed. All he found was a half eaten pizza slice with what he prayed was olives. He stuck his hand in between the mattress and found what he was lookng for. He pulled out Riku's laptop, which was covered with sharpie doodles. He opened it and turned it on. As it started up, he got up and locked the door. By the time he sat back down again, the computer was all ready for his use. With a few clicks, he was on Riku's account. He looked for the Sims icon and clicked.

After a bit of searching, he managed to find the house last played. He clicked and checked the inhabitants. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas. He expected that.

"I bet me and Riku have best friend status. And I bet Kairi's got a crush on him," Sora guess, clicking onto the relations. His jaw nearly snapped off and hit the floor. He and Riku were-

"Hey Sora, what the hell? Why'd you lock MY door?" Riku called as he tried the doorknob, nearly scaring Sora to death. Sora tried desperately to exit the Sims, but wasn't fast enough, for Riku had picked the lock and walked in with a plate of bacon and semi-warm scrambled eggs. Green eyes instantly spotted the open laptop, Sims program running. His breakfast tumbled down to the floor. He seemed at a loss for words.

"S-sorry," Sora muttered. He closed the laptop and pushed it away under the bed, hoping his friend wasn't too mad at him. Riku walked over to the bed and sat down. His face was a bright red. He refused to look at the brunette.

"H-how...Please tell me you didn't see much," Riku prayed, bright red face burning underneath his palm.

"Um...I saw our... um relationship..." Sora said softly cheeks bright pink. Riku let out a cry of defeat. "I'm surprised that we, uh, are married," Sora confessed, blushing. Riku let out a cry that Sora was sure he had NEVER heard Riku make before, then proceeded to bang his head again the wall.

"Why exactly...um I mean why did you...?" Sora tried to attempted to ask, not sure how to word it. Riku looked back over his shoulder to Sora, who was still sitting on the floor.

"I- I'm not sure why," Riku started hesitantly. "Maybe I just wanted something. Something I couldn't have..." Riku turned back again, not exactly wanting to see his best friends reaction.

He and Sora had been best friends since as long as he could remember. The two boys would play at the beach when they were six. Sora always wore a baggy T shirt when they went. He refused to take it off, saying he didn't look as cool as Riku did. Riku always made fun of him for it until Sora got fed up and finally stopped wearing it when he was eight. One year, Kadaj decided to be mean and told Sora that sharks were waiting for him in the water to make a delicious snack out of him. Scared, Sora had sat on the beach for nearly half the day, under an umbrella making a lopsided sandcastle. Riku whacked his older brother on the head, from behind when he was sitting down since Kadaj was much bigger than he was, and after what seemed like forever, convinced Sora to come into the water, saying that there weren't any sharks, and if there were, he would beat up any that came near him.

In fall, Riku came over to Sora's house a lot. There were a lot of trees in his yard so nearly every day there were leaves to be raked. His mother always made Sora do it. He'd help the brunette rake all the red and orange leaves into a giant pile, and then, when Sora was putting down the rake, Riku would grab him from behind and throw him into the leaf pile, leaves flying everywhere. Sora would stay silent for a moment, annoyed, before taking some leaves in his arms and throwing them at the silver haired boy. They would wrestle in what remained of the pile until they became so exhausted they just laid there, giggling, until Sora's mother would come out and scold them for goofing off. Eventually the work would be done. Eventually.

On Christmas Day, Riku would come over to Sora's house after he finished opening his presents. Sora would be grinning like a goof ball holding a new toy or video game. He would then force Riku to play with him until his mother would call them into the kitchen to have lunch. Then with their bellies full, they'd go outside, never listening and going without jackets, and they'd play in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other and making snowmen.

In springtime, they would always be outside, either just laying in the grass, their faces warmed by the sun, or run around. Sometimes, Kairi would come to play with them. Sora would usually laugh and and make her it. Riku would roll his eyes since they both knew someone would have to pretend to let Kairi get them, since she was far too slow to catch either one of them. Since Kairi was so popular, she usually left early to play with Sophie at her house or draw at Namine's house, leaving Sora and Riku to their fun. Once they found a small bunny in one of the bushes. It was adorable and Sora really liked it. They had spent most of the afternoon petting its soft fur and talking about nothing. Hunger had finally came and the two boys hurried home to get lunch. They practically inhaled it to get back to the bunny, but by the time they got back, the white bunny had disappeared. Sora looked sad for a moment before smile that goofy smile of his, saying that the bunny had gone to see his bunny friends. Riku gave a small smile before messing up the younger boys hair.

When Riku started to have feelings for Sora, he didn't know. He only knew that he loved him. His carefree laugh. His idiot grin. His beautiful blue eyes, blue like the sky. He loved every aspect of Sora with all his heart. But the way Kairi latched onto Sora like a leech. Kairi inviting him to go see a movie with her, just the two of them. Sora was probably secretly in love with her by now. After all, she was pretty, popular, not to mention wore the shortest outfits. His chances were so low there was no need to even attempt confess to Sora.

Riku came back to reality when he felt Sora grab him by the shoulder, turning him around. Riku opened his mouth to apologize only have Sora's soft lips silence him. Riku's brain seemed to stop as what he dreamt about came into reality. Sora was actually kissing him. It was quick, but Riku could sense that Sora truly did mean his kiss. Sora looked to the side, cheeks pink.

"How can you know if you can't have it if you never ask?" Sora asked softly, now looking into Riku's beautiful teal eyes, a smile on his face. Riku looked at Sora, shocked and speechless, before grabbing the younger brunette around the waist and pulling him close. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's strong chest as Riku's hand ran through messy brown hair.

"Sora. I- I love you."

"I love you too, Riku."

* * *

A/N: ARG! THE FLUFF! IT"S KILLING ME!

Okay, like I said, I really suck at Square Enix characters. I hope everyone was in character. I made Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz Riku's older brothers because, well, I think it's obvious. They look like brothers. That and I love Kadaj and wanted him in here. The ending totally sucks here.

I'm not a fan of Kairi really. I find her annoying (even her theme in Kingdom Hearts 2 bugs me). The only Kh girl that doesn't annoy me is sorta Yuffie, and she isn't even a KH character originally. But I felt I should put Kairi in here. But seriously. The outfit she wore in Kingdom Hearts 2, that was extremely short. Extremely. Oh and something I've noticed. Are all KH characters (except the disney characters that aren't donald, goofy, and mickey) obsessed with zippers? They have like a bajillion of them.

Thank you for reading! And please review on your way out! Let me know if I got them right! Thankies!


End file.
